


Like any other morning

by Menea



Series: The four of us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menea/pseuds/Menea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at a normal morning in a maybe not so normal household containing the Winchester brothers, Ruby and Anna Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like any other morning

**Author's Note:**

> I watched I know what you did last summer and Heaven and Hell and I just needed something like this. I couldn't find anything that peaked my interest so I wrote it myself.

”No, Sam, please? Do we have to?” Ruby tries to pull him back into bed “Just a few more minutes?”

Sam bends down, lifts her chin a bit and pulls away without giving her that kiss he can see her longing for “You can stay here but I’d like some breakfast”

“I’m right here, that’s not enough for you?” Her whole body is pleading.

“You’re way too disobedient for me to handle without some extra energy” he gives her a pointed look that tells her just how bad of a girl she’s been. She pouts a little as he leaves the room. She’ll show him that she can be a real good girl later. Now all she can do is lay there, waiting, hoping he’ll come back and release her.

Sam finds Anna humming to herself while making tea in the kitchen she hasn’t seen him yet and he uses that to sneak up on her.

“Good morning beautiful” he whispers in her ear as he let his hands slide over her hips while he presses himself against her back. She turns around in his arms and smile up at him.

“You want a cup?”

“Yes, please. I’m going to cook up some eggs and bacon, you want?” Sam eases away towards the fridge while Anna stretch after a cup for his tea.

She shakes her head as a no “Eggs and bacon? Has she been putting up a fight again?”

“She deserves to be ignored today. She fought her restraints, she talked and touched me without permission hell she even came, letting her eyes go black, without my permission. I really thought she would have learned her lesson by now”

“I believe your brother would like some though” Anna pointed out as Sam absently started with the cooking. He nodded and she continued “She loves the punishments Sam, she’s not an angel, you know”

“That’s why I love this arrangement, I’ve got her to fight with and punish, I’ve got you that’ll always obey and who loves to be rewarded and then I’ve got Dean to plot and share with and who can put me in place when I need that”

Shivering slightly at his praises of her Anna decides that she can be a good girl and finish the cooking for him. She hands him his cup of tea “Please, if you’ll let me I can finish this for you and you can sit down and relax. It’d be an honor”

Sam strokes her hair and gives her a swift kiss “You’re such a good girl, Anna, go ahead the kitchen is all yours” He passes her and slaps her ass lightly as he heads for the breakfast bar to sit down and watch her finish up his meal.

“I taught her well, didn’t I Sammy?” Dean slumps down next to Sam with a proud smile on his face. “I’ll take some coffee, you know how I want it”

Sam watches Anna rush over to the coffee maker while keeping a close eye on the stove so she won’t burn the bacon. “Almost too well, it’s hard to break her”

“You’re right, but that’s why we’ve got Ruby isn’t it?”

Sam grimaced at the mention of Rubys bad behavior “Speaking about that; we really need to come up with some new punishments, she’s enjoying herself way too much”

A wicked smile played on Deans lips “I’ve noticed, I was beginning to think that you’d lost your way Sammy” The look his words brought to his brothers eyes was enough for Dean to shut up. He knew better, Sam never lost it, not to him and certainly not to Ruby.

Dean couldn’t be happier then when Anna broke the silence that’d spread in the kitchen “Here’s your coffee, and some eggs and bacon for the both of you. May I leave?”

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, his eyes on Sam. Dean put a reassuring hand on his brothers thigh “We’ll find a way to sort her out, like we always do”


End file.
